


Spoil Me

by QueenieLacy



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/Wives or Kids, Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Sese has a daddy kink, Spoiled Sergio, Sugar Daddy Zizou, implied public sex by the other couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: On the field, Sergio is Real Madrid’s captain. Fierce and competitive, quick to defend his teammates and never backing down from a fight. Off the field though, he enjoy’s being Zinedine’s spoiled baby.





	Spoil Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for you. I have no idea where this idea come from. It just popped up in my mind and I had to write it down. 
> 
> I am amazed though that there are so few Zizou fics on here. The Sugar Daddy AUs we're been missing out on are endless.

They win La Liga.

It's an overwhelming feeling for Sergio, to achieve this for Real Madrid, for the fans, and for his Zinedine. 

His teammates kissed, cried, and hugged on him. He was passed from one set of arms to another, sharing all of the joy that they felt, until he landed in  _ his _ arms. 

“I'm so proud of you baby.” Zinedine whispered in Sergio’s ear. A few tears of joy slipped from Sergio’s eyes and a blush formed on his cheek. 

“Thank you. I proud of you too...Daddy.” Sergio spoke softly into Zinedine’s ear. He felt lips on his neck and a pat on his ass before he was pulled away and Sergio soon found himself wrapped up between James and Isco. 

In between all the hugs and kisses, he had interviews to do. As Captain of Real, he had to deal with the media. He didn't have the option of placing limits on interviews like the rest of the players. He moved from one interviewer to the next, catching quick glances at his love as he spoke. Once he caught Zizou looking at him and the man just winked and looked away. It made him blush so hard that the interviewer stopped to ask him if he was alright. 

After the media blitz was over, all Sergio wanted to do was go back to the hotel and relax with Zizou but he couldn't brush off his teammates. They wanted to celebrate and he wasn't about to let them down. He showered, dressed, and left the stadium with his teammates and headed to a local club.

They bought out the VIP section and it seemed like they bought all the alcohol in the club. Sergio had fun dancing, singing, and drinking with his team. As the night rolled on though, the alcohol started to kick in and his team started to lose all their inhibitions. 

He looked over and saw Cristiano and James dancing on one another as their boyfriend Ricky watched. Isco was really close to riding Benzema’s dick right there in the middle of the club. Toni and Nacho were dry humping on one another. He was pretty sure Marcelo was giving Luka a blowjob in the back corner and Sergio wasn’t really sure what Keylor and Danilo were doing, but it looked sexual. He found Gareth, who wasn't drunk, and had him help break everything up and get everyone back to their hotels without incident. The last thing he needed was the paparazzi taking pictures of them in this state.

Once he made sure everyone was safe and sound in their rooms, he finally entered his own suite that he shared with Zizou. He let out a sigh of relief as he locked the door behind him and turned to see his love sitting on the couch. He was still in his suit, looking over some papers.

“How are the children?” Zinedine asked and Sergio let out a chuckle.

“I don't know how you manage to convince me to have all of those children.” Sergio joked. He watched Zizou put down all the papers and get off the couch. He quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Sergio waist and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“Come on.” He said and Sergio followed him through the suite to the bathroom. He watched Zizou walk over to the large tub and turn on the faucet to fill it up. “Come here love.” He ordered and of course Sergio obeyed. He moved so he was standing in front him. 

Zinedine stripped Sergio of his clothes, placing soft kisses on his skin as he did. He turned back to the tub and put soap in it and Sergio watched the bubbles form as it filled up. “Get in.” Zinedine ordered.

“Aren't you going to join me?” Sergio asked and pressed his naked body against Zizou’s. “Baths are no fun alone.”

“Get in.” He said again and Sergio moved away from him and got into the tub. He let out a content sigh as he sank down into the warm water. Sergio poured when Zizou left the room but soon the smile returned to his face when Zizou returned naked as holding a soft sponge. 

“I knew you would return.” Sergio spoke triumphantly as Zizou sank down into the water.

“Then why were you pouting, princess?” He asked as he wet the sponge and reached over to start washing Sergio. 

“Because I'm a princess.” He joked and allowed Zizou to wash him. His eyes closed and he relaxed into the soft touches as Zizou washed away the evidence of the day. 

“You did so well today baby.” Zizou said as he washed Sergio’s torso. 

“Thank you, but it was all you Daddy. You prepared us well.” Sergio explained and opened his eyes to look at Zizou. He pushed his hand out of the way and moved to settle himself on Zizou’s lap.

The older man let out a chuckle as Sergio straddled his lap and placed a kiss on his lips. “Is my baby being naughty?” He asked and Sergio shrugged.

“Maybe…” Sergio spoke and then leaned in again for more kisses. Zizou dropped the sponge so he could wrap his arms around Sergio as they kissed. One of his hands slid down Sergio’s bag until the hand found his ass. Sergio broke the kiss and let out a moan when he felt a finger a his entrance. 

“You can’t tease me like this.” Sergio whined and it made Zizou chuckle and lean over to kiss Sergio on his shoulder.

 “I'll give you what you need.”

* * *

After a little play in the bathroom, the couple emerged from the bathroom. Sergio was wrapped up in a fluffy cotton robe while Zizou wrapped a towel around his waist. “Go sit out on the couch. I'll be right there.” Zizou said and gave Sergio a kiss and pat on the ass before Sergio left the room.

Sergio went into the small living room in the suite and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, watching highlights from the match and the post interviews with his teammates. 

“We are bunch of fucking idiots.” He said to himself as he watched the highlights of them celebrating. 

Sergio’s attention shifts when he hears Zinedine come back into the living room area. He carrying to plain, white bags. There’s no brand name and the bags are paper, so Sergio can’t see through them. “What’s this?” He asked as he moved to sit up straight on the couch. 

“Gifts for a great win.” Zizou answered as he sat next to Sergio and handed him the bags. 

“And what if we lost?” Sergio asked.

“Then they would have been a consolation prize.” He answered and leaned over to kiss Sergio on the cheek.

Sergio responds with a chuckle before taking the bags from Zizou. He opened the first bag and his eyes widened in shock as he looked inside. “How did you know I wanted this one?” 

Zizou shrugged. “I pay attention to my baby. Give me some credit.” He answered. 

“All the credit to you.” Sergio said and leaned over to give him a kiss before returning to the bag. He reached inside and pulled out the gold slip with black French lace strategically placed along the side, base, and chest of the slip. 

Sergio enjoyed wearing the silky garments. His love for them started back when he was playing for Sevilla. An eighteen year old Sergio lost a bet with a teammate. As punishment, he had to wear a slip around the facility all day. It was a cheap, pink slip with no details or decorations. His teammates laughed at him while he walked around the locker room in the garment but unbeknownst to them, Sergio actually enjoy the slip. He was comfortable in it and it didn’t hurt that he looked fantastic in it. 

After that day, he went out and bought more slips, robes, and other lingerie pieces for himself. The store clerks always assumed he was buying these pieces for a girlfriend and he would never correct them. He never told anyone about this. He hadn’t even meant for Zinedine to find out about it. 

Before they started living together, Sergio gave Zizou a key to his condo and Zizou gave Sergio a key to his house. They night after a match Sergio left the facilities with Zizou promising to come by his condo after he was finish with work. Sergio arrived home and decided to put one of his slips on, so he could be comfortable for a while. He told himself he would change out of it and put on some cotton pajamas when Zizou texted him and told him he was on the way. 

He put on a short royal blue slip and moved barefoot through his condo. He ate a small snack before moving to his living room. He laid on the couch and watched TV, waiting for Zizou to arrive at his apartment. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, so he missed the text from Zizou saying he was on his way. He woke up to the door of his condo slamming and Zizou calling out his name. 

 He sat up on the couch with a start, but he didn’t have time to change or even run and hide behind something. Zizou turned the corner and saw Sergio sitting on the couch in his slip. Sergio didn’t know what to say, so he burst into tears. He was sure the older man would find him weird and would leave him. He kept waiting for the yells and insults, maybe even a slap or two from Zinedine. Instead, Zizou crossed the room and sat the bag of food on the table before sitting next to Sergio. He wiped his tears away and told Sergio that royal blue was definitely his color. Since then, Zizou would buy Sergio’s lingerie pieces. He threw out all the cheap ones Sergio had and insisted he only wear expensive pieces. 

Only the best for his baby. 

“Look in the other bag.” Zizou urged and Sergio moved on to the next one. He pulled out a box and opened it up. He gasped at what was inside. 

“Daddy, you didn’t!” Sergio gasped as he pulled out the thousand dollar pair of black four and half inch peep toe heels. The heels were covered in black lace that matched the slip and the platform was suede. Heels had been another thing Sergio told Zizou about and like the slips, he insisted on the most expensive pairs. 

“I did.” Zizou replied and he felt lips on his cheek. 

“You are so getting laid again.” Sergio announced before hearing a knock at the door. 

“I got it. You go get dressed.” Zizou spoke before Sergio could ask who it was. He made sure Sergio was out of view and the bedroom door was closed before he opened the door. A room attendant rolled a small cart into the room and placed a silver platter covered with a dome on the table in front of the couch. Zizou gave the room attendant a couple 50 banknotes and quickly ushered him out of the room. The last thing he needed was a dressed up Sergio coming out here while the room attendant was there. 

He sat down on the couch and waited for Sergio to reemerge from the bedroom. He’ll admit he’d been quite shocked when he saw Sergio in the royal blue slip that night in his condo but when Sergio finally calmed down and explained how comfortable he was in them, he couldn’t be mad at the younger man for wearing them. It also helped he was sexy as hell in them. 

“Zinedine.” Sergio called out and Zizou’s attention went to him. He hadn’t noticed that the younger man was back in the living room.

“Wow...turn around.” Zizou spoke as he looked at Sergio in the slip and heels. Sergio turned to show off and the way the lace wrapped around the slip, a bit of Sergio’s ass was showing. “I see you found the thong in the bag.” Sergio nodded and let out a yelp when he felt Zizou’s arms around his waist, pulling him down to sit on his slap. Zizou kissed him on his neck and cheeks as Sergio let out little giggles. 

“What’s under the dome?” Sergio asked and Zizou reached around Sergio and pulled off the dome to reveal chocolates, fruits and other sweets. Zizou fed Sergio in between teasing the younger man on his lap. Sergio happily took the sweets from Zizou but couldn’t take how Zizou teased his cock through the slip. 

“You know I hate it when you tease me.” Sergio huffed out as Zizou slipped his hand under the slip again.

“Really, I hadn’t noticed.” He spoke as he pushed the thong out of the way and touched at Sergio’s cock, stroking him slowly and feeling his precum drip onto his fingers. 

“Zinedine I swear if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll go find Perez.” Sergio threatened. It wasn’t really a secret that Perez the pervert, as he was affectionately called in the locker room, wanted to fuck a number of the players. Sergio was included on that list. 

“You spoiled brat.” Zizou gritted out before standing up and carrying Sergio out of the living room and toward the bedroom. 

“Oh Zizou, you know I always get what I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/nayeli-long-slip-gold-and-black (Sergio's Slip)
> 
> http://us.christianlouboutin.com/us_en/shop/women/very-lace-120-dentelle.html (Sergio's Shoes)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
